<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Repeat Customer by Fallenstar92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891497">Repeat Customer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92'>Fallenstar92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jealousy Is A Bitch [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, Everyone loves Mickey Milkovich, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Handyman Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher is So Done, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Light Angst, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Protective Ian Gallagher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people are clumsy, and some houses are old and need a lot of work. That's what Ian keeps telling himself when Mickey and Debbie start getting calls, every few days, from a client requesting Mickey for repairs.<br/>Sequel to "Almost Laughable"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Debbie Gallagher/Sandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Tami Tamietti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jealousy Is A Bitch [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Things Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian was exhausted as he made his way down the stairs on Monday morning, having been out, far too late, drinking with Mickey and Kyle. And now, he and Mickey would <em>both </em>be heading into work with hangovers. Fucking perfect. "Mornin', Sleeping Beauty." Mickey said as Ian finally made it into the kitchen, passing the younger man a mug filled with coffee, some peanut butter toast, and his morning meds. Fuck, did Ian love this man.</p><p>"Mornin'. How the fuck are you okay? You drank more than me or Kyle, and he already texted me to say he feels like he was hit by a fuckin' truck." Ian grumbled, sipping his coffee. Both men got along well with Kyle; though it was strange that he had met Mickey by flirting with him, he was respectful of the fact that they were married and the man-who, surprisingly, was four years older than Mickey, though he looked younger than Ian-was funny as fuck.</p><p>"'Cause Kyle can't handle his fuckin' booze and you're on meds that make you feel drunk faster; I'm a fuckin' professional drinker." Mickey joked, refilling both of their mugs. "Should be home, early, today; only got a few calls and one of 'em is that Fred dude about a fuckin' cabinet door not stayin' closed." Ian hated hearing that fucking name; Fred Riley called at least twice a week, requesting Mickey for some repair around his house. Ian would understand if he needed a few things done-some people are clumsy, shit breaks, and some of the houses in Chicago are old as Hell-but in the four months Mickey had worked for Debbie, Fred had requested Mickey over thirty-two fucking times!</p><p>"Quit with the fuckin' face, I do my damn job and leave; no reason for your giant ass to get jealous." Mickey said, as if he could read Ian's mind.</p><p>"He calls you, constantly." Ian pointed out, finally taking his pills after he finished his first slice of toast.</p><p>"Owns a few different houses and apartment buildings he rents out." Mickey reminded Ian, though Ian still had his doubts.</p><p>"He owns two apartment buildings with six apartments a piece, and 3 houses-including his house-yet he's needed you thirty-two fuckin' times in four months?" Ian questioned, feeling ridiculous that he was angry with Mickey for just doing his job.</p><p>"How the fuck do you know how many apartments there are?" Mickey asked, crossing his arms over his chest; he'd never told Ian how many apartments were in the complexes Fred owned.</p><p>"I... Okay, I looked 'em up after you told me the names." Ian admitted, sheepishly.</p><p>"Fuckin' jealous freak." Mickey laughed, affectionately. "You got nothin' to fuckin' worry about; he's a snobby, rich asshole and you're way fuckin' hotter." Mickey assured Ian, walking around the counter to kiss his husband. "I gotta go. Love you."</p><p>"Love you, baby." Ian replied, watching Mickey as he walked out of the house, completely transfixed on the muscles in his back. Ian could understand other men being attracted to his husband-Mickey was a fucking work of art-but that didn't mean he had to like it.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a Studio for rent in this building; perfect for a single guy." Fred Riley said, watching Mickey's ass as the man installed a magnetic latch on the cabinet below the sink.</p><p>"Yeah, I don't know about that; I spent enough time in a single room when I was locked up." While Mickey and Ian would both love to have a place of their own, they had spent enough time locked in a small room, together, when they were in prison, and it had caused them to fight. A lot more than they normally would.</p><p>"Or you could get yourself a boyfriend with some money, and... Say, a four bedroom house; plenty of room to stretch those legs." Fred hummed, licking his lips as Mickey stood up and stretched his stiff back. Fred knew a guy like this-with his knuckle tattoos and attitude-was dangerous, but he couldn't help himself; Mickey Milkovich was fucking beautiful, and Fred wanted him.</p><p>"Not lookin' for a boyfriend." Mickey replied, quickly packing up his tools. He knows Debbie wants people to think he's single, but he really wanted to tell this annoying, entitled fucker he was happily married.</p><p>"You sure? Because I'd <em>love </em>to take you-" Mickey had heard enough from Fred, for the day, and he let him know by cutting him off.</p><p>"That'll be $75." Mickey said, having to remind himself that punching the asshole would mean he'd be back in prison and away from Ian.</p><p>"Yeah. Okay." Fred grumbled, digging the cash out of his wallet and passing it to Mickey, making sure to caress his fingers as he did. "I have an appointment, today, anyway; showing that two bedroom on the first floor." Fred said, leading Mickey out of the apartment, but making sure he was behind him as the brunette descended the stairs. Mickey hadn't been lying when he told Ian that he was hotter than Fred; Fred's shaved head, tanning bed tanned skin, brown eyes, and short, stocky body had <em>nothing </em>on Ian fucking Gallagher.</p><p>"Ian?" Mickey was shocked to see his husband outside, leaning against the side of the scratched up, used truck they'd purchased just a few weeks prior. "What're you doin' here?" Mickey was suddenly pissed off at his husband; had the jealous, possessive asshole actually <em>followed </em>him?! Was he really so insecure that he thought Mickey would be interested in someone else?</p><p>"I told you we were lookin' at an apartment this week, baby." Ian said with a soft smile, reaching out and pulling Mickey into his side. "And I know this place is taken care of, since you do the repairs."</p><p>"You know this man, Mickey?" Fred questioned, glaring at Ian as the redhead wrapped his arms around Mickey's waist.</p><p>"He's my husband." Mickey said, allowing himself to smile. Sure, he thought Ian was being paranoid, but he loved him and he was getting sick of Fred hitting on him.</p><p>"Ian Gallagher; I'm the one you talked to about the two bedroom?" Ian said as a question, trying to seem completely innocent. "We're really excited about it."</p><p>"I see." Fred said, sending a quick glance in Mickey's direction before looking back at Ian. "You gentlemen can follow me." Fred said, suddenly all business, as he lead Mickey and Ian back inside.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, he actually showed you the fuckin' apartment after that?!" Sandy asked through hysterical laughter as Ian recounted their tour with Sandy, Debbie, Lip, and Tami, later that night.</p><p>"Why the fuck wouldn't he? We'd be payin' rent for the place." Mickey said, sitting back farther in his chair, looking around the kitchen table at the other occupants.</p><p>"Think he just wanted to stare at you, some more. It was fuckin' awesome to shove it in his fat fuckin' face." Ian said, smugly.</p><p>"He's not fat, Ian, and you could've lost us good business 'cause you're fuckin' jealous of any guy who looks at Mickey." Debbie replied, angrily.</p><p>"He gets jealous if women look at Mick, too." Tami said, causing Lip, Sandy, and Mickey to all choke on their respective drinks-a soda for Lip and beers for Sandy and Mickey-as they tried not to laugh.</p><p>"I think after over ten years I've earned the right to be a little possessive." Ian said with a shrug. "Are you really gonna say none of you get jealous if someone else looks at your partner?"</p><p>"Yes!" Debbie shouted, still glaring at Ian.</p><p>"No." Sandy, Lip, Tami, and Mickey all said at the exact same time Debbie spoke.</p><p>"The "No's" have it." Ian stated with a slight smirk.</p><p>"Seriously?! All of you?" Debbie asked with a groan of frustration.</p><p>"Had to share everything, my whole life; if I'm with someone? That's somethin' I get to myself." Lip explained, calmly.</p><p>"I've never been good at sharing; ask Cami." Tami said, equally as calm as her boyfriend.</p><p>"I'm a Milkovich; we have anger issues." Sandy said, causing Ian to laugh under his breath.</p><p>"Spent enough time havin' to share his ass with other people, so no way in Hell am I doin' it now that we're fuckin' married." Mickey chimed in, draping one of his legs over Ian's lap. "Besides, it's kinda hot."</p><p>"No it isn't!" Debbie argued.</p><p>"Yes it is." Lip, Tami, Sandy, and Ian all said, knowing that-from time to time-a little possessiveness and jealousy added some excitement to a relationship.</p><p>"Just... Please tell me you're not takin' the apartment; if Fred has to see Mickey hangin' off you like a fuckin' baby monkey he'll definitely stop usin' us." Debbie sighed, finally giving up on trying to get Ian to see her point.</p><p>"Fuck no, we're not; the rent's outrageous for how fuckin' small the place is. I think our fuckin' cell was bigger when we were in Prison." Ian replied, easily. "Just wanted to make him fuckin' sweat and let him know Mick's taken."</p><p>"Possessive asshole." Mickey laughed, leaning closer to Ian and placing a soft kiss on his lips. "The floor boards all need torn the fuck out in that place, anyway; damn floor's fallin' through."</p><p>"Oh! Mention that to Fred on your next call! Maybe he'll hire us!" Debbie called after Mickey as he started dragging his husband up the stairs. Mickey just rolled his eyes and smirked, but Ian didn't find it funny; if today didn't get Fred to back off, Ian could-and would-hurt the fucker for staring at what was Ian's.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. People Are Clumsy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apparently Ian's little show hadn't bothered Fred in the least; the man still called and requested Mickey twice a week. Ian was getting sick of it, too; Fred saw Mickey more than Ian, and Ian was fucking <em>married </em>to the short, temperamental brunette. "If it pisses you off, so much, just scare the guy off like you did Sean." Kyle said as he and Ian sat in a booth at the Alibi, waiting for Mickey to finally join them. Mickey was <em>supposed </em>to have been here, over an hour ago, but-of fucking course-Fred called Debbie at the last minute, requesting Mickey to replace the lock "someone"-Ian suspected it was Fred, himself-broke on his front door.</p><p>"Can't; Debs would cut my fuckin' dick off 'cause of how much business they get from Fred." Ian sighed, checking his phone when it chimes, seeing that he had a text from Mickey.</p><p><em> <strong>Mick💙 (7:45PM): </strong> </em> <em>Gonna be another few minutes before I can leave. Someone fuckin took a hammer to the lock.</em></p><p>Ian rolled his eyes; of course Fred would do something that extreme if it meant he got to see Mickey.</p><p><em> <strong>Ian (7:48 PM): </strong> </em> <em>See you when you get here. Love you, baby.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Mick💙 (7:50 PM):</em> </strong> <em> Love you.</em></p><p>"You think someone was really tryin' to break into his house?" Kyle asked, leaning over to look at the message from Mickey-Ian had never been so thankful that he and Mickey hadn't exchanged nudes in a few days than he was in that moment, knowing he'd have broken his friend's nose if he even <em>glanced </em>at Mickey's naked body-with a skeptical expression. "Don't get me wrong-I'm sure the lock really is broken-but... You said this guy calls and requests Mick a few times a week, right? Just... Seems suspicious that his lock is suddenly broken right when Mickey should be getting off work."</p><p>"No, I get you, and honestly? I don't buy it, either; I'm fuckin' positive he did it, himself, so he could see Mickey." Ian said watching the door, despite knowing Mickey wasn't going to walk into the bar anytime, soon.</p><p>"Does it bother Mickey?" Kyle questioned, knowing Mickey was just as capable as Ian-if not more so-of inflicting harm on someone.</p><p>"Yeah, but he likes the money he makes workin' for Debbie, so he keeps up the fuckin' act Debbie insists on." Ian said, clenching his jaw as he thought about his sister. He loved Debbie-he really did-but if she didn't stop forcing Mickey to play into the "I'm single, you have a chance" façade she'd created, he was going to start throwing punches, woman or not.</p><p>"Which is?" Kyle asked, not sure what it was Debbie was forcing his friend into that had the man's husband so angry.</p><p>"Takin' his fuckin' ring off and lettin' these assholes hit on him." Ian said, watching Debbie as she walked into the bar with her girlfriend, easing some of Ian's agitation; if Debbie was here, so was Mickey. But-as seconds turned to minutes-Ian realized that wasn't the case. "Be right back." Ian muttered as he stood up, not giving Kyle a chance to respond before he made his way over to his younger sister. "Where's Mick?"</p><p>"Still finishin' the job at Fred's place." Debbie replied, causing Sandy to take several steps back, not wanting to be the one in Ian's way when he lost what little of his cool he was clinging to.</p><p>"You just left him there?" Ian asked, feeling his blood start to boil. He understood wanting to earn money-the argument over that same subject was what lead to Mickey working with Debbie, after all-but Debbie was taking it too far by leaving Mickey completely alone, with no way to leave, at Fred Riley's house.</p><p>"Relax! We know Mick won't do anything. I mean, I'd get it if he decided to-Fred's fuckin' loaded and wants to spoil the shit outta Mickey-but he loves you." Debbie said, completely unfazed by the anger in Ian's eyes. "I was done for the day and since Carl's home I thought Sandy and I deserved a night out."</p><p>"You told me Mickey said to head home since you were done and that he'd call Ian or get a cab." Sandy said, now just at angry at her girlfriend as Ian for leaving her cousin in a potentially dangerous situation.</p><p>"Does Mickey know you left?" Ian asked, hoping Debbie said "yes" and that Mickey really <em>was </em>planning on calling him when he was done so he could pick him up.</p><p>"I texted him when I was leaving." Debbie said with a roll of her eyes.</p><p>"Did he read it?" Ian asked, watching Debbie as she phished her phone out of her pocket and went to her messages.</p><p>"Not yet." Debbie said, shyly.</p><p>"Give me the address." Ian demanded.</p><p>"What?! No! You go over there actin' like some jealous, insecure teenage girl? And we lose the contract we <em>just </em>landed to do all of the repairs to his rental properties!" Debbie exclaimed, watching as Sandy started typing something into her own phone. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"Sent Ian Fred's address. Now I'm callin' Mick and tellin' him to wait outside for Ian." Sandy said, refusing to look at Debbie. She got making fun of Ian for how possessive he was of Mickey-they all did it-but she should have thought about Mickey's safety in this situation.</p><p>"Look, Fred isn't gonna try anything, Ian; he's too intimidated by Mickey to <em>actually </em>act on his little crush. I get it; I should've went into the house and told Mickey, in person, that I was leavin', but he's not in any danger." Debbie swore, hoping Ian understood that she wasn't leaving her brother-in-law at the mercy of someone who would try to force themselves on Mickey.</p><p>"Yeah, he's still here. I'll make sure he goes with Ian." Sandy promised, looking towards Kyle as he finally made his presence known, having stayed back, waiting to see if he would need to pull Ian off his sister. "Talk to you later." Sandy hung up her phone, finally looking at her girlfriend. "He's not mad, but he said next time talk to him so he actually knows if he's alone with a client."</p><p>"Yeah." Debbie said, starting to grasp the concerns Sandy and Ian had. "I swear, he isn't gonna try anything, Ian."</p><p>"If he does? Run." Was all Ian said before he walked outside with Kyle beside him.</p><p>"Want me to drive? It might be a little safer since you're still pissed at Debbie." Kyle offered, pointing to his own car.</p><p>"Might be." Ian agreed, knowing that getting himself into a car accident wouldn't help anyone, here.</p><p>"Let's go; I wanna see if this guy looks like the fuckin' Bridge Troll I'm imagining." Kyle said, actually managing to make Ian laugh.</p><p>"You might be a little disappointed." Ian warned, allowing himself to relax, slightly as he climbed into the passenger seat of Kyle's car, waiting-not so patiently-for Kyle to start driving.</p><p>"If he don't look like a Troll I might break down in tears from the heartbreak of you and Mickey lying to me." Kyle agreed, listening to the GPS as he and Ian left the bar.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to wait out here for Debbie." Fred offered, standing on the sidewalk beside Mickey, hoping to talk him into coming back inside with him.</p><p>"Not waitin' for Debbie; my husband and our friend are pickin' me up, 'cause we were supposed to hang out." Mickey said, feeling uncomfortable with how close Fred was standing. </p><p>"How long have you and your "husband" been together?" Fred asked, having felt like Mickey was lying about being married since the day the redhead had shown up at his smaller apartment complex.</p><p>"Almost twelve years." Mickey said without looking at Fred.</p><p>"So... What, you guys met in High School?" Fred asked, smirking at his own thought. "Marryin' your High School sweetheart never lasts; you always wonder what you missed out on. You feelin' that yet? The urge to see what else is out there?" Fred asked, lowly.</p><p>"Nope. I know what else is out there, and Ian's better." Mickey replied without a hint of doubt. "Took their sweet fuckin' time." Mickey muttered, recognizing Kyle's sleek, black sedan as it pulled into Fred's driveway.</p><p>"Hey! Sorry we took so long; hit traffic." Ian apologized as he climbed out of the car, instantly moving to wrap his arms around Mickey.</p><p>"And Kyle ain't in handcuffs, yet?" Mickey jokingly asked, leaning up enough to kiss Ian.</p><p>"Hey! My road rage isn't <em>that </em>bad!" Kyle defended, climbing out of the car enough to get a look at Fred. He may not look like a Troll, but if he kept looking at Mickey like a hungry animal seeing an unattended steak he might look like a Corpse in just a few seconds.</p><p>"Sure." Mickey chuckled, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rising in discomfort as Fred continued to stare at him.</p><p>"I'm gonna be nice for about five seconds, so pay close fuckin' attention; stop starin' at my fuckin' husband. And don't ask for him, alone, again, or you'll have me to deal with." Ian said, making sure to keep his arms tight enough around Mickey to make the shorter man feel less vulnerable.</p><p>"And how are you a threat?" Fred asked, smirking smugly at Ian.</p><p>"Dude, you fucked up!" Kyle laughed, hoping Ian didn't do enough to get himself sent back to prison.</p><p>"'Cause Prison wasn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be, and I'm not scared to go back." Ian said, causing Fred's eyes to widen. "And Debbie didn't tell me you asked her not to come; I figured it out just like I figured out you broke your own fuckin' lock right when Mickey should've been gettin' off work. Here's how this is gonna work; they'll still work for you-Debs likes gettin' to work in those old buildings-but no more Mickey alone." Fred swollowed, but managed to nod, causing Kyle and Mickey both to stare at Ian, amazed that a few words out of the usually gentle redhead's mouth were enough to scare Fred Riley off.</p><p> </p><p>"Say it, again." Ian panted, keeping a tight grip on Mickey's hips as he fucked the smaller man, enjoying every grunt, moan, and shuddered breath falling from those beautiful, plush lips.</p><p>"I'm yours." Mickey groaned, gripping the sheets tighter as Ian plastered himself against the brunette's back, biting down on his shoulder with the perfect amount of pressure to make his breath catch in his throat.</p><p>"Only mine." Ian whispered, moving one hand to Mickey's leaking cock, giving it a few strokes before Mickey let out a breathless, silent scream and came on the sheets below him. "Fuck, Mick!" Ian groaned, thrusting a few more times before he followed Mickey over the edge and collapsed on his husband's back.</p><p>"How many times I gotta tell you I don't want no one else?" Mickey finally asked, managing to roll over so he could look down at Ian, curled up against his chest.</p><p>"Just keep tellin' me until I tell you I'm good." Ian mumbled, already feeling drowsy.</p><p>"How 'bout I just remind you I love you?" Mickey reasoned, burying his face in Ian's hair.</p><p>"Yeah, that's good, too." Ian replied, a lazy smile spread over his face.</p><p>"I love you, Ian. Even thought you're a jealous fuckin' freak." Mickey joked, kissing the crown of Ian's head, lovingly.</p><p>"I love you, too." Ian sighed, allowing himself to drift off to the sound of Mickey's heartbeat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really want to know if I should keep this series going, so leave me some comments to let me know what you think. And-as always-let me know what you thought of this installment. Stay safe! Much love!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>